


six hours away

by archiviergo



Category: Taynew, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV) RPF
Genre: 15+, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, drunk, heartbroken!tay, travel!au, traveler!new, written in lowercase
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiviergo/pseuds/archiviergo
Summary: tay tawan versi enam jam yang lalu nggak akan percaya kalau patah hatinya semudah ini diubah menjadi jatuh hati.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 10





	six hours away

“jam dua siang banget nih lu ke bar? gaada tujuan lain apa?” ada suara kit yang menginterupsi di ujung panggilan.

“pengen sih sebenernya ke pantai liat sunset, tapi males sendirian” new menekuk bibirnya malas-malasan. udah terlanjur kehabisan ide dan energi untuk menamatkan hari terakhir liburannya sebelum kembali menjadi budak korporat selepas penerbangan besok siang.

“ih ke bar aja gapapaaa!” gun berceletuk penuh antusias di ujung yang lain. “denger denger merlot disana murah tau”

“tapi gua bukan maniak merlot kayak lu”

“ya siapa tau ada pinot juga kan, kesukaan lu”

jadi yang kemudian betulan dilakukan adalah ke bar dengan motivasi sebatas merlot dengan harga terjangkau -bonus kalau dia bisa dapat pinot noir dengan harga segitu juga.

realisasinya ternyata pergi ke bar di siang hari nggak betul-betul seburuk itu kok (kecuali bagian nggak dapet pinot noirnya). setidaknya new masih bisa menikmati apa yang dia minum dengan suasana yang nggak mungkin dia temukan kalau mengunjungi bar di malam hari. cukup untuk membuatnya pulang tanpa penyesalan.

tapi mungkin nggak semudah itu setelah netranya menangkap figur tanpa emosi yang terduduk di sisi bar yang nyaris tanpa penerangan. he has nothing to do with him sebenernya. tapi yang namanya alam bawah sadar, kadang suka kurang ajar membawanya melakukan hal yang nggak bener-bener berdasarkan intensionalnya sendiri.

jadi yang kemudian meluncur dari tutur adalah “katanya, kalo sendirian di tempat gelap tuh rawan ditemenin setan loh”

“setannya elu?”

nggak butuh lebih dari satu detik buat new untuk kontan tertawa. jawaban yang terlalu offensive sejujurnya kalau ditakar dari dua manusia yang baru bertemu, tapi jika ukurannya didasarkan pada keadaan -yang kalau boleh sok tau- lawan bicaranya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, kedatangannya seolah nggak ditolak.

“new” new mengangkat gelas merlotnya mendekat. lawan bicaranya cuma menoleh. tapi di masa berikutnya sebotol chardonnay yang ada di genggaman dibawa naik juga untuk didentingkan.

“tay”

“okay tay. jadi apa yang kira-kira bikin lo.. _minum,”_ ucap new. “siang-siang?”

“pertanyaan ini juga berlaku buat lo sebenernya”

new menaikkan alisnya sejenak sebelum menjawab asal-asalan. “i’m bored?? i have nothing to do on the last day of my vacation so that’s why i’m here”

yang ada di sebelahnya memangut-mangut untuk kemudian lengannya disiku demi dimintai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sama.

“klasik sih”

“patah hati?”

“kebaca banget ya?” tay menoleh dengan seutas senyum. sedikit terhibur dengan rupanya sendiri yang kelewat patetis.

“sedikit” new mengangguk.

yang berikutnya terjadi adalah hening. namun alih-alih mencekam, hening yang ini rasanya nyaman. mungkin sebab kepalanya yang ringan karena alkohol, atau juga sebab orang asing disebelahnya yang mampu membawa suasana. ataupun sintesis dari keduanya. tay nggak tau. yang jelas ketika tubuhnya sengaja diputar menghadap figur disebelahnya, dia tau berbicara dengan orang asing nggak seburuk yang ada di kepalanya.

“pernah nggak,”

“apa?” new menoleh.

“patah hati”

“justru aneh nggak sih kalo udah segede ini trus nggak pernah ngerasain patah hati?” tay mengangguk. chardonnay yang ada di genggamannya kembali diteguk. “mau seberapa kalipun ngerasain, yang namanya patah emang nggak bakal berkurang sakitnya tay. tapi ada satu yang harus lu inget”

tay menoleh. sebelah alisnya dinaikkan. bertanya.

“semua yang ada di dunia ini masanya temporer. so your heartbreaks do” ada sekian detik berikutnya yang mereka habiskan dengan diam. masifnya disebabkan oleh tawan yang mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. memikirkan komponen penting yang lalai tersisih dari kepalanya akibat masalah hati. jadi new membiarkannya mencerna sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

“i didn’t know many ways to deal with heartbreaks, tapi mungkin lo bisa coba mulai dari hal-hal kecil yang lo lupain waktu masih sama dia dulu”

“gimana?” tay mengernyit.

“apanya? ya misalnya kayak mengapreasi hal-hal kecil tay. hujan, matahari terbit, embun, apapun”

“enggak paham”

“udah gak sober ya lo?” new meringis kecil. sedikit merasa kalau apa yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulutnya sia-sia. orang mabuk mana yang bisa mikir bener, kan?

tapi waktu matanya nggak sengaja ngeliat jam, bibirnya kontan menerbitkan senyum seolah mendapat ide.

“mau liat apa yang gue maksud gak?” new nggak yakin lawan bicaranya akan mengiyakan. namun ketika pertanyaannya disambut anggukan -yang nggak new yakini murni dari intensionalnya sendiri- matanya kontan berbinar.

“ayo”

kemudian lengan lawan bicaranya digandeng. setelah menyelesaikan tagihan dan lain-lain, tay dia bawa ke kedai terdekat untuk dibelikannya sebotol besar air mineral dingin. sengaja disuruhnya buat minum air yang banyak sekaligus cuci muka dengan air dingin biar kesadarannya cepat kembali ke permukaan.

“masih mau pergi sama gue?” new bertanya lagi. memastikan. yang ditanyai masih sibuk dengan air dingin yang mengucur di wajahnya.

sesaat kemudian setelah dia selesai, tay mengangguk lagi (yang ini new yakin dasarnya ada pada intensionalnya dia sendiri). “ayo”

yang berikutnya terjadi seolah difast forward. mereka menempuh sebanyak dua blok demi mencapai tempat rental mobil yang new gunakan juga kemarin. waktu new menyalakan gps di ponselnya, tay mengernyit.

“pantai?”

new mengangguk. nggak perlu waktu lama hingga mobil yang mereka kendarai menyatu dengan kendaraan yang melalu lintas di jalanan. adalah intro lagu _i would hate you if i could_ milik _turnover_ yang kemudian membuat keduanya bertengkar.

“ _cavetown_ aja sih?”

“ _turnover_ aja dibilang” new menolak. “lagian ini spotify gue ya”

sebenernya new sendiri nggak paham kenapa perdebatan mereka sama sekali nggak ada habisnya. jadi di ujung percakapan dia memutuskan buat memutar lagu yang ada di global top 50 spotify. tay kontan ketawa. mau nggak mau dia juga jadi ketawa. semudah itu sejujurnya buat mereka untuk berhenti berdebat dan beralih menjadi karaoke di mobil. sampai di okasi bahwa orang-orang yang menengok nggak akan mengira kalau pertemuan mereka baru terjalin nggak lebih dari dua jam lalu.

jam digital menjukkan angka 04:25 pm ketika mobil yang mereka kendarai terparkir di tempat yang disediakan untuk parkir di dekat pantai. new tersenyum ketika merasakan angin pantai perlahan menerpa wajahnya. senyumnya makin lebar lagi waktu bau air laut mengudara disekitarnya. tapi senyumnya kontan meluruh ketika celetuk tay diproses telinganya.

“gausah senyum-senyum” tay menggoda. sedikit menendang pasir yang ditapakinya ke arah new.

“iseng ya lo” balas new. tay dirangkulnya untuk kemudian dia seret ke arah bebatuan karang. “duduk”

“mau ngapain?”

“liat sunset, tay”

“jadi ini yang tadi lo maksud?” tay menyamankan duduknya. kepalanya ditolehkan ke arah pemuda disampingnya yang menatap lurus ke arah laut.

“hu’um” new mengangguk.

tay meringis. sedikit menyadari kalau gestur kecil lawan bicaranya kelewat lucu. ah, mikir apa sih.

“mau tau sesuatu nggak?” new balas menatap. yang ditatap kontan salah tingkah. tapi nggak butuh lama buat tawan untuk mengiyakan.

“someone once told me to always live for a little things in life, tay. contohnya ya kayak gini, matahari terbenam” matanya kembali lurus kedepan. “sepele sebenernya. toh setiap hari matahari juga terbenam kan?”

tay mengangguk. ikut meluruskan pandangan ke arah matahari yang siap turun dari tahtanya.

“tapi lu nggak akan bisa nemuin matahari terbenam waktu siang, tay. nggak bisa juga waktu malem. karena yang ini sifatnya mutlak dan temporer. kalo boleh nyamain, sifatnya sama kayak patah hati lo. perasaan lu valid. banget malah. siapa sih yang nggak sedih kalo ditinggal sama orang yang disayang” new memberi jeda. “tapi lo harus inget kalo patah hati lo sifatnya juga temporer. lo nggak akan patah hati buat selamanya”

“kalo kata buku yang gue baca, _live is for the little things. because they will make you realize that this is what life is about, this is what it means to be alive._ or in the easier way, you can take this as a part of growing up” new mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum.

waktu dia noleh, lawan bicaranya diam. tapi matanya menerawang. jauh. mungkin kali ini dia betulan mencerna apa yang keluar dari mulutnya. jadi yang kemudian dia lakukan adalah menyambung diam. memutuskan buat meresapi deburan ombak dan bau angin laut yang ada di hadapannya.

begitu yang sedaritadi ditunggu terbenam, keduanya seolah dibuat terpesona. new nggak punya alasan pasti kenapa dia justru menolehkan kepalanya kesamping hanya demi menemui figur yang tersenyum. anehnya, senyum yang ini berlawanan dengan apa yang ada di depan sana. alih-alih hangat, yang ini justru seperti matahari terbit. cerah.

“kamu senyum” new mengerjap ketika menyadari alam bawah sadarnya kembali menginvasi. tapi kerjapannya nggak bertahan lama ketika yang disampingnya justru merubah senyum itu menjadi senyum malu-malu.

“sering-sering senyum ya, tay” jadi new ngomong lagi. kali ini ada afirmasi yang tercetak jelas di kedua matanya. tay menatap balik. “senyum kamu, kayak matahari”

seumur hidup, tay nggak pernah seberdebar ini hanya karena dipuji senyumnya.

-

langit yang tadinya sewarna oranye kini telah berubah menjadi gelap. sebuah keberuntungan buat tay dan new ketika mereka mendapati ramai riuh sebuah festival di ujung pantai yang lain. jadi nggak butuh waktu lama buat mereka untuk mendekat dan mengisi perut hanya untuk tau lagi bahwa apa yang mereka suka berbeda.

new menyukai makanan manis lebih dari apapun dan tay sama sekali nggak bisa menolerir terlalu banyak gula di pencernaannya. bedanya kali ini, mereka nggak bertengkar seperti masalah playlist di mobil tadi.

mereka sama sekali nggak ada tujuan tertentu sebenernya. tapi begitu tay menangkap tenda berukuran sedang di daerah pinggir festival, kepalanya seolah penuh akan ide.

“new, mau kesana nggak?”

new menoleh. sendok es krimnya sengaja digigit. “kemana?”

tay menunjuk tenda yang ada di sebrang. ada lampu kerlap kerlip sewarna kuning yang mengitari alfabet berbunyi _seven minutes in heaven_.

new tau itu permainan apa. tapi yang dia nggak tau adalah kenapa dia ngangguk.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! versi lengkap dari narasi ini dapat dibaca waktu pdfnya sudah terbit yaa. makasih udah bacaa!


End file.
